Traitors, Wings, and Decisions
by Nightflyer18
Summary: Taking place right after Fang, Max is devistated by him leaving. When the flock is betrayed, will Fang save them in time or will Max fall for Dylan? Will Max and Fang be able to survive apart or will the flock break to pieces? Lots of FAX!
1. Facing the world, life, and a traitor

Max POV

It had been a week. A week since Fang had left me and the flock. I'd been just sitting on my bed in our latest safe house sobbing my eyes out. Heartbroken and lost, I finally gathered the courage to leave the room to face the others and life once again.

_I'm over that loser, that traitor. How dare Fang abandon the flock, how dare Fang abandon me?_ I asked myself as I walked down the hall.

"It'll be okay Max, I promise." whispered Nudge, patting me on the shoulder.

Then my mom walked towards me and she didn't need to say a thing as she wrapped me in a warm embrace. I was so lucky to have the greatest mom in the world. Of course, we hadn't even known each other even existed until a couple months ago, but she had welcomed me wings and all. I was so sorry of the danger I put her in just by being near. She had been kidnapped recently and still didn't give up on me. I wanted to stay there and cry in her arms forever, but I knew it was time to suck it up for the sake of my flock.

"I-I know it will be alright," I said, my voice trembling, threatening to crack at any second. "I was fine before and I'll be fine now. I don't need Fang." But I knew what I said wasn't true. Even before Fang and I were "together" he had been my best friend and my right-hand man since we were in cadges. He was the one person I relied on and really trusted. Fang was the one person I truly, completely, intensely loved.

Ugh! I really needed to sit down. I plopped down on the couch next to Angel. I just wasn't sure about her any more, but she was still family. I had to trust that she had been tricked. After all, she still was just a little girl wasn't she? Okay, so maybe not _just_ a little girl but the judgment quality and not really knowing better were still there. Her campaign to take over the flock made me nervous and this whole emotional mess wasn't going to help me much. I used to have to show the flock that I was tough and they would obey every command I gave. They weren't like that anymore though. They had grown up and I couldn't force them to do things any more. They had to want to do things. The fact that they had stayed through all this relieved me. They really were loyal and must feel terrible about kicking me out earlier.

I used to have Fang to help me out with all of this, to back me up when things got tough. I remembered when fang and I had kissed. How I felt safe in his arms and how I could only relax around him. How I hoped Angel wasn't reading my mind right now.

"I was." She said. "Sorry".

"Ugh!" I groaned. I turned to the things going on around me. Mom was in the kitchen with Nudge. Gazzy and Iggy were murmuring in the corner, hopefully not plotting to blow up the house, which they were fully capable of by the way. Then I suddenly noticed that Dylan was looking at me.

Dylan, the newest member of the flock. As far as we knew he was the only other successful recombinant DNA experiment and was made in a lab. He was supposedly only eight months old but in a teenage supermodels' body. He was created to be my perfect other half, but that position was already taken, by Fang.

We even had the matching necklaces, ha, that does sound like it's from a teen magazine, but seriously, Angel had made them for our birthday. We each had a different half of a snake jaw. I had the bottom and he had the top, with the fangs of course! I'd even kept the stupid ring he'd given me. Yes, I Maximum Ride, the least girlie girl ever, wore jewelry.

I looked at Dylan's perfect hair and his sparkling eyes. He smiled that dazzling white smile of his at me. Was he why Fang left? Was he one of Dr. Gods' mindless creations?

Maybe not. After all, hadn't he sided with us when it had really counted? It could all have been an act, but that wasn't likely. I really am trying to be less paranoid these days. It was possible that Dylan was as innocent as us. Although, I don't know how innocent that is, or if we even _are_ innocent per se. My point is that he could have had as little choice in life as me. The least I could do was to give him a chance. I hate to admit it, but I have been wrong before.

Maybe Dylan was my perfect other half. Ya, I could just forget about Fang and fall into his eyes. I could sure get used to that.

_Snap out of it Max!_

I jolted back, blinking. No, it wasn't the voice; the voice wanted me to be with Dylan. It wasn't Angel either. It must have been me. What? You mean you don't have to make that distinction when thoughts pop into your head? How funny!

"Dinner's ready!" shouted my mom from the other room. Nudge dropped all the pots and pans she had been making fly around the room, experimenting with her new power. The flock jumped up and whooped.

I hoped they wouldn't get too used to this warm, delicious prepared food and would be able to eat smoked desert rat again. Everyone got up and ran to the kitchen except Dylan.

I stood and wiped my eyes.

"Aren't ya comin'?" I asked hoarsely.

"Nah," sighed Dylan, "I think I'll get some fresh air instead." And he got up and walked to the balcony.

This was totally suspicious since we bird-kids love to eat. We're always hungry because of how many calories we burn flying. I decided to follow him, secretly.

I crouched behind the window, peering through the curtain. I was sure that Dylan couldn't see me. Thankfully he didn't take off flying or it would have been nearly impossible to follow him without being seen. He took out a…a walkie talkie?

"All ready over here." He whispered into it. I listened closely. It's times like this when having Hawk like hearing can really come in handy.

"I kept my part of the deal. How do I know you'll keep yours?" He asked.

"You can't get your reward unless I have Max. It's true you've supplied us with information, but your job isn't done until we have them all safe in custody."

Then a sudden realization hit me. It was Dr. Gunther Hagen, one of my many major enemies. And Dylan, a spy!

_People aren't always what they seem._

_ Gosh voice! _I mentally screamed, _Really! You almost blew my cover!_

"You've got it Doctor." Said Dylan

"Good. We'll be there in under ten minutes." Said Dr. God and it clicked off.

I was stunned. Dylan had betrayed us. I walked silently until I was right behind him.

"Why?" I asked loudly into Dylan's ear as he jumped in surprise, "Why would you sell us out like that? They trusted you! I trusted you! Why would you give us up to Dr. Devil!" I spat, my steely eyes staring into his turquoise blue ones.

"You may think he's evil Max," said Dylan calmly, "But he is a genius. We _are_ a perfect match can't you see that?" getting louder now, "Can't you see that I'm better for you than fang? Dr. Gunther Hagen can make you realize that! He can make you see our full potential as a team! I'm advanced and more prepared for the next era, now it's your turn. Come on Max, please. You don't have to fight; you can just come and have whatever you want."

"So you think I'm that Stupid! Do you have any idea how many times I've gotten an offer like that? No! The answers always no! Dr. Devil _is_ evil! He's an insane psychopath! _You _haven't seen his mistakes! To him you and I are just experiments! I don't care what you say or what excuses you have! You betrayed us! Although It's pretty much a given, I hate you!" I screamed.

"Wha-What's going on?" my mom gasped as she and the others ran up to the door.

"He's a traitor!" I yelled, feeling the rage build inside me. This proved that I _should_ be paranoid. He was the closest we had ever allowed anyone to being a member of the flock and now we really knew that no one could be trusted. Even I could barley comprehend what was happening. "He sold us out! We only have about five minutes until Dr. Devil and his goons arrive to try to take us away, back to a lab, back to cages! Angel, didn't you pick up anything!"

She shook her head in wide-eyed shock, but the truth was she had. She had picked up his stray thoughts about what things were important to report and a special chemical that when fed to Max would make her love him. Crazy thoughts like that she pushed out of her head and created stupid excuses for. She _wanted_ to trust Dylan.

"You don't understand, Max!" Dylan pleaded. "I love you! I don't want to hurt you but help you! You just don't understand!"

"You already said that you moron! And how could I possibly not understand you setting us up for capture and reporting to the enemy because you actually believe that you'll get whatever twisted reward they've promised you? Well do you know what I think of you!..."

"…What?"

"Oh, ya. I'm flicking him off, Iggy!"

"Thanks, you can get on with the demonic tirade now."

"Oh, come on Max, I'm losing my patients." said Dylan snidely

"Ya? What a pity. Would you fancy losing your life? I'd be happy to aid you if you'd like. Yes?" I inquired sweetly and then turned on him again. "I wish you were never created, you deranged lunatic! Why don't you and Dr. Devil just disappear off the face of the earth! Oh let's get out of here! U and A now!" I hollered.

"Sorry Max, too late for that!" It was Dr. Devil parachuting down on us. I saw M-Geeks everywhere, filling the sky. We were surrounded.

They started swarming down. We started fighting like mad but I knew we didn't stand a chance against this many, cornered as we were. I saw Iggy and the Gasman throwing things into the air. I ducked as they exploded into brilliant flashes of light and scattering 'bot parts everywhere.

"There's too many of them and we're running out of grenades!" shouted Gazzy.

Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. I knew it had little chance of working but what other choice did I have?

"Angel!" I screamed, "Send an S.O.S. to Fang! I think he's our only chance!" I saw her nod in understandment and I went back to the battle. Then, I didn't know if it was because she wanted me to or if the thought was just so strong, but I heard her thought loud and clear coursing through my mind.

_Fang! S.O.S.! We're under attack! Max needs you! Dylan's a traitor and if you don't come soon, Max will fall for him and forget about you! Save us, Fang! Save Max!_

Then I got rammed in the ribs. I saw the others go down and a black hood slipped over my head.

"Good night, Max!" said Dr. Devil and everything went black.


	2. Worry

** Hi peoples. Sorry to be so long but I'm on vacation in the lovely state of Colorado, the home of the flock and later I'm going to Lake Mead. I saw a large raptor that I'm 80% sure was a Ferruginous Hawk, it was too high to get an exact say on its features. Sorry I didn't have a chance to update until now. I know the first chapter was way too long, that's because I accidentally put the first two together so we'll just count it as one. It was also a bit boring but I had to set things up for later and open the story. Hopefully things will start to get more interesting. Please review! I really need feedback. Enjoy!**

** I don't own MR. *sob!***

Fang POV

I lay on the cold stone floor, my bloodshot eyes staring at the cave ceiling (not the one by Lake Mead). I couldn't sleep since I left Max, couldn't stop worrying about her and wondering how she was. She probably hated my guts by now. I could only pray that she would meet me after so many years. How am I going to survive without the flock? If anyone gangs up on me, I don't stand a chance.

Ugh! I remember my last blog entry I made at a public library telling the flock and Max not to worry or come looking for me, although I half wish they would and drag me back with them, I certainly can't turn back on my own now, they'd kill me. I had to discontinue the blog or they could follow me, Nudge would hack a computer or something. No, I can't let Max track me down. I miss her _soooooo_ much, but I need to know it was all in good reason. I put Max in more danger by being near. We can't focus when we're together, things are better off this way.

I would fly off the world for Max though. I bet she's ready to kill me…, oh, who am I kidding, she probably has moved on and forgotten all about me. How could I even think for a second that someone as independent as Max could rely on me for long? I can only pray that she'll meet me at the cave with the hawks after so many years. Twenty. Why did I have to go and say twenty years! Why not ten, five, or even one? I can't wait twenty years to see her gorgeous, face again. I don't care if it's smiling or scowling, laughing or angry; I just need to see her again.

Angel had predicted I would be the first to die. I remember the horror I felt. It has to be me though; I couldn't go on without Max if she were to die. I'd probably commit suicide or die of grief, but enough of that grim topic. My heart stopped and Max had saved me so that could be all that Angels prophecy was about, but I can't be sure. Other experiments had died and I saw the expiration date appear on Ari's neck before he had died. What if that happened to me or Max? The only solution I see is to not get too attached so Max can go on to fulfill her mission to save the world even if I die. We must learn to be separate. I love Max, this is tearing me apart.

_Fang! S.O.S.!_ It was Angel's voice screaming in my mind. _We're under attack! Max needs you! Dylan's a traitor and if you don't come soon Max will fall for him and forget about you! Save us, Fang! Save Max!...Ugh! Get off me you stupid oaf! No! That wasn't meant for you, Fang! AIEEEEEEE!_

WTH? That makes no sense on so many levels! Max falling for Dylan after he betrayed her? Angel asking for his help after he left? The flock needing help when attacked by Dylan? I wasn't surprised, however, by Dylan being a traitor. I seriously hated that guy. This could totally be a trap from Angel or a trick to bring him back, no matter how sincere she sounded. Either way I couldn't take the chance. I had to protect my family. I couldn't stand to fully lose Max, no way was I going to sit by and let someone hurt her. I'd seen other experiments as well as the flock including myself tortured and experimented on, given drugs and shut in cadges like lab rats, left to die if things went wrong. Could that be where they were headed again? I sprinted to the edge of the cliff and dove, snapping out my wings at the last second and swooping up at top speed, but I didn't know where to go.

It was just like Angel to forget about directions. It was possible that she didn't know where they were being taken or if they were going to be killed then and there or "retired" as the white coats liked to say. I tried to push that awful thought out of my head and thought of places to search. As far as I knew, they had never left California but were somewhere much more remote in a safe house. No way am I telling you exactly where! They had planned for me to accompany them there so I knew but had never been. I would have to look there first for clues. If only I had been there. Were they hurt just because I had left?

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, **_**PLEASE**_**, review it I have some future ideas but would LOVE suggestions of any kind or ways to improve my writing. I value what you think. R&R?**


	3. Again? Really?

**DON'T SKIP THIS, IT'S IMPORTANT: I'm so, so sorry for being this late! An issue came up with the computer so I couldn't update but I could read other fanfics. It's hard to explain and I don't want to sound like Nudge. Anyway, I'm not going to post again until I get a total of at least six reviews. That's not a lot to ask, it's only 3 more. 3 reviews for two chapters is pretty pathetic people, I've gotten waaay more hits than that. I'll make you a deal, if you R&R this chapter or later chapters and want me to R&R a fanfic of yours just tell me in a REVIEW. Even if you don't like it tell me so I can improve it. Your reviews will determine if I continue this story or not. Thank You! Also, I'm gonna update my profile so check it out!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owney mr.**

Max POV

I woke, blinking, back in a steel cage. My muscles ached from all the blows yesterday. I felt even worse from sleeping on the hard metal but it hardly phased me. I was used to this sort of thing. Pathetic, right? I looked up to find the flock surrounding me in cages of their own. Well, except Fang, and of course, there was no sign of Dylan. Come to think of it, Mom and Ella weren't around either. Hopefully they were safe at home.

"Report!" I whispered.

"Fine but sooooore." Groaned Angel

"O.K." said Nudge. Wow, I think that's the shortest thing I've ever heard her say.

"Gazzy's just waking up now. I'll be alright though. I smell chemicals; we're back in a lab, aren't we?" Asked Iggy.

"Ya, talk about major deja vu, but we've gotten out of situations like this before." I reassured the flock. "Unfortunately it gets harder every time. Gazz? Ig? Any chance of blasting our way out?"

"Sorry," mumbled Gazzy, "we used all of our bombs and grenades and we don't have the supplies to make more."

"Max, you do have a plan don't you?"

"Nudge, honey, you know there's a plan there's always a plan. They'll have to take us out of here sometime. When they do we'll put up a fight. See what you can grab, whack people with your wings. Angel, you make people go crazy and Nudge, you can make Bunsen burners hit them in the head, then we'll all make a run for it. Got it? Oh, and no matter what, no eating anything that anyone gives you, it's probably drugged. Hush! I think I hear someone coming!" I hissed.

"Yep" said Iggy mournfully, "I was hoping for a little down time."

The door creaked open and there stood Dr. Devil and Dylan, the dreaded 'd' duo. They seemed to be alone.

"Hello Max, nice to see you again, Angel, others." I winced at the voice of the man who had almost killed Fang. What did he want with me? He knew we would never join forces. "Are you ready for your first improvement?" He asked casually.

"Yes the pleasure of killing you would improve me."

"I don't suggest trying that." And he unlocked my cage just like that. I was so shocked I almost hesitated to swing out with a quick blow to the legs. Note the almost. I hurriedly grabbed the key and unlocked Angels' cage as Dylan grabbed my arm. I tossed her the key and swung around to give a sharp punch to his jaw. He spat blood but just stood there. I repeatedly kneed him in the stomach as Angel handed the key off to Nudge and launched herself at Dr. God.

"Why won't you fight?" I screamed over the commotion at Dylan who still just held my arm.

"I refuse to hurt you Max! This is all for your own good!" he hollered back, the idiot.

Angel was really strangling Dr. Devil now. I could see the blood lust in her eyes. He had tricked her and she wanted revenge. He reached down and pressed s button on his watch.

_Well this can't be good._ I thought. "Make a break for it guys!" I shouted and we all rushed towards the door. As soon as we were so close we could taste freedom, a score of M-Geeks poured in. They pressed on us blocking any escape while allowing Dr. Devil and Dylan to run out. Suddenly, a green smoky gas filled the room as the doors closed. My vision turned fuzzy and my lungs were on fire. The air seemed to turn into jello and we dropped to the floor in a kind of slow motion. Damn it! We were all falling unconscious… Again.


	4. Stupid erasers

**I am so, so sorry I haven't been able to update in so long but school just started and I have sports so I've had no time what so ever, you know how it is. So here's the next chapter. I made it longer to make up for the wait and I'll hopefully be able to update again soon. I really need ideas of what should happen next. Also I'm writing a story with . called 10 ways to create stupidity with a dollar! Please check it out. I'll also be writing something else today read that too. Here goes!**

**Disclaimer: It's sad, I know, but I don't own MR. Shouldn't that be obvious?**

Fang's POV

I finally found their safe house. How did I know it was the right one? Well for one, there were blackened patches all around it as the result of Iggy and Gazzy's bombs, chunks of M-Geeks were scattered around and when I looked through the window I could see 20 pizzas that were hardly touched. Okay that was more than one reason, but who cares.

The door was hanging open, swaying in the breeze so I decided to venture inside. I landed silently and slipped through the door. It was obvious that there had been a fight here. Furniture was broken, dishes lay scattered around, and when I walked into the living room…..I found Dr. Martinez and Ella bound and gagged on the floor! They looked at me with wide eyes and relief flooded their features. I rushed to then and started untying their ropes when Ella started squealing and looking behind me.

Instinctively I lashed my feet out and heard a satisfying "umpf". I turned to find an eraser doubled over in front of me. I probably broke some of his ribs. I swung a quick bow to his head, knocking him out but not before he muttered something into his hand radio.

"Hurry! " I shouted to Dr.M and Ella as I started untying them more frantically. "He probably called for reinforcements; we have to get you out of here ASAP!" I ripped the duct tape off their mouths as soon as I untied them and grabbed a curtain rod.

"Owww!" winced Ella. "Thanks Fang, we've been here all day! I'm starve-"I put my hand over her mouth. Weird, I usually had to do that to nudge.

"Shh! No time! I can hear them! Arm yourselves!" I shouted just before twenty or so erasers piled into the room. I could only hope they could take care of themselves because this was gonna be a nasty fight.

I ran up to the first eraser and used the curtain rod to launch myself at his head and he went toppling into the ones behind him. I used the rod like a staff, whaling on wolf-like heads left and right but there were too many. I couldn't hold them all off and a few slipped by me as six others boxed me in.

"Eeeek! You stupid oaf!" I heard Ella scream! "You took my sister and you're gonna pay!" She grabbed a vase and cracked it over his head. Then she dodged another and its claws snagged her shirt. Her face turned red and she screamed at the top of her lungs, "YOU RIPPED MY SHIRT! THAT HAIRY FREAK JUST RIPPED MY SHIRT! THIS IS MY_ FAVORITE SHIRT_! AIEEEEEEEEE!" Her scream was so loud and high pitched that I winced and the eraser in front of her howled in pain. Oh ya! Erasers have extremely good hearing. I could use that, and note to self, never mess with Ella's clothes.

Dr. M had an eraser in a headlock. Huh, looks like they can fend for themselves. I turned my mind back to fighting the last few erasers around me. One lunged and bit the rod, bending it in half. I shoved it back into him and did a roundhouse to his head. And then a right hook in, and a right hook out, and a left hook in and you shake it all about, and you do the hokie pokie- and not really but you get the idea. Once all of them were unconscious I went to check on Ella and Dr. M.

"OMG! THAT WAS AWESOME! Yet quite terrifying at the same time…" said Ella "Fang, you were amazing! You took out tons! ZOMG! FANG IS BACK! She tackled me into a hug with her mom and I fell over on the floor laughing.

"Max is going to be so happy!"

"Where is she? " I asked frantically, now having the full realization crash onto me that she was gone. "Where is everyone?"

"He, He took them, Fang! That creepy doctor that almost killed you! He has them all! I don't know where he took them! You have to help, Fang! Please! I don't know what to do!" Dr. M started sobbing. I felt horrible. If _he_ had them, they could be anywhere, being tortured and experimented on. I shivered.

"Fang! Behind you!" Ella suddenly yelled. I turned around and tackled an eraser that had apparently woken up and pinned him to the floor. Rage filled my being and I wanted to kill him then and there, he helped take Max and the others, he hurt them. I wasn't there to protect Max like I'd promised, I had to fix this.

"Where is she you freak? Tell me where you took them!"

"No!" He grunted.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE _NOW_ OR ELLA WILL SCREM IN YOUR EAR!"

"I have orders and I will not tell you!"

"Ella, will you do the honors?"

"Gladly. AIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"AOOWWOOOOOOOH!"

"Thanks Ella."

"My pleasure."

"Now, you, scum," I hissed in is ear "Are you gonna tell me where they are or is she gonna have to do that again?"

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just get that girl away from me! A lab, they were taken to a facility in Vermont! Athens, Vermont! That's all I know!"

"Fine. Good night." I presses his neck (no, I'm not telling you where) and he fell unconscious.

"I have to go find them I said. How are you two going to get home?"

"We'll be fine, don't worry about us. I have a car remember?" Said Dr. M.

"Okay then. I'll be off."

"Oh, ya." I grabbed a pizza and downed it in thirty seconds flat.

"I still don't get how you do that" muttered Dr. M.

"Um, Fang?"

"Ya?"

"Could you give this note to Nudge for me? I trust you not to read it."

"Sure Ella." I said. Who knows what was in the note, but I would deliver it. Ella and Nudge had become really good friends.

"Bye, Fang. Be sure to let us know what happens and be good to Max! Don't leave her again! She was heartbroken!"

"Don't worry, I won't." I smiled. It was true. I couldn't bear to leave again after what had happened this time. I waved good bye and took off. I'm finally coming, Max.

**So, you like? You hate? You have any ideas to help me through writers block? Please, Please, PLEASE review. Please? DO IT FOR ANGEL! *Bambie eyes* REVIEW OR ELSE ELLA WILL SCREAM IN YOUR EAR! Thanks, bye!**


	5. Starvation

**Hiya pplz! I know it's been forever but I have been extremely busy. The only reason that I can write this now is that I'm sick and stayed home from school.**

**I started a new fanfic so check it out if you can.**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers:**

**Readergirl99 (constructive criticism! That is what I'm talking about!)**

**aberlasters**

**mimim1010**

**jaymobile**

**.**

**And MeThinks-I-Like-Books who has reviewed every single chapter! Yaaaaaaaay!**

**Luv u all!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

Max POV

I woke up who know how much later aching all over. I started banging my head against the bars of my cage. If only I had ordered a U and A right away instead of beating up Dylan, We could be out of here. It's all my fault we lost our only chance of escape and we weren't soaring above the clouds, halfway to Texas. Well, I didn't know exactly where we were…

"Max! Stop hitting your head! You'll hurt yourself or-"Nudge was cut off abruptly as the terrible two walked back into the room. I snarled half heartedly.

"Well it's so great to see your faces this fine morning! As they say, the early bird catches the worm!"

"Ha, ha! Very punny Mr. Comedian." I said dryly.

"Fine, I'll just cut to the chase then. I gave you a chance to cooperate but since you refuse you will be duly punished."

"Oh, I'm trembling. What are you going to do? Ground us? We can fly, remember? Plus, you already have us in cages. We've been tortured before. What are you going to throw at us this time?"

"Well Maximum, since you asked, until you do decide to give in, you nor your little friends will receive any food or water. Their fate rests in your hands." Dylan walked up to my cage as Dr. Devil left.

"Why can't you understand, Max? This is all for your own good."

"Are you serious? Do you honestly think being locked in a cage and starved is the best thing for me? I knew you were stupid, but I really didn't think your reasoning skills were this poor. On the bright side, when I die I won't have to see your ugly mug again!" I said cheerfully.

"Please Max; I know you think I'm hot." At that I started gagging. "You'll understand later." He said as he stalked out.

I lay back on the hard floor. Sighing, I didn't know how to get out of this mess. For once, I didn't have a plan.

"I'm sorry guys." I whispered.

"Come on, Max, Don't be sorry. None of this is your fault. If Dylan wasn't such a butt we wouldn't even be in this situation. You've done everything for us. You'll think of something, I know you will. You always do. We can get out of this."

"Thanks Nudge." My stomach rumbled. We hadn't eaten in a while. "I hope I think of something fast, our metabolisms can't take this for too long. I think our only hope is Fang coming. Get some rest okay? We can't afford to burn calories."

"Okay." They all chorused. I knew everyone was hungry already. They were so quiet. As soon as I closed my eyes I thought I heard the door open. However, when I looked, no one was there. _Must have been a breeze,_ I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you liked it! review! I know it was short, sorry, but I may be able to update on Thursday. Thanks for reading! Bye!**

**P.S. – The review button is riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight over there. Please? *o***


	6. Breaking in

**So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please Review! I only got one for the last chapter. Thank you The Codebreaker!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

Fang Pov

I landed silently at the edge of the forest. Athens, Vermont, I was finally here. I had flown all night to get here and the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. The building was only fifty yards away but the guards patrolling by the front door were oblivious to my presence. I used my increased sense of hearing to zone in on what they were saying. I guess being a mutant-bird-freak does have its plusses.

"Yo, Jimmy, what's with the triple duty and cut lunch breaks? It's like we're guardin' a stash of Diamonds or something."

"Rumor says the boss finally got them freak kids, I dunno why they'd need so much protection though but the boss always has his reason's don't he?"

_Oh my god they _are_ here._ I thought to myself.

"Ya, best not to even try understandin' what goes on in that head of his, but how anyone could get past the motion sensors and lasers, I have no idea."

Crap! Crap, crap, crap! Motion sensors! My original plan of sneaking by invisibly was out. Time for plan B. I picked up a rock and chucked in against a tree. The guards immediately looked up.

"I'll go check it out." The man called Jimmy said. As he walked into the woods I disappeared into the leaves, I had mastered my new skill. "It's nothing, must have been a squirrel!" he called. Just then I whacked him in the back of the head with a log. He crumpled immediately. Human's can be so fragile; I hope I only knocked him out. Yep, he's still breathing. I picked him up and practiced walking him. After a few minutes I was able to make it look like he was walking on his own. Who would suspect an invisible kid was holding him like a puppet?

"Jimmy? What's taking so long?" One of the guards yelled. Oh my god what do I say? I'm no Gazzy. Think, Think, got it!

"Sorry, coming!" I said in a really hoarse voice. "I got stung by a bee! I think I'm having an allergic reaction!" I rounded the corner holding the guy and the other guards acknowledged me as if nothing was weird. Well acknowledged him.

"Alright, why don't you go on in and take a Benadryl. There should be some in the closet by the containment room. Remember to use your pass card so you don't set off the alarms again." I nodded Jimmy's head. The card was hanging around his neck. I made his hand grab and swipe it and then open the door. The hallways were mostly deserted but whenever anyone asked where he was going, I just said "Sorry, allergic reaction, getting Benadryl." in a gruff voice and they let us pass. Who knew scientists could be so stupid. This was too easy.

I finally made it to the containment rooms. How did I know? There was a sign on the door. The flock must be in here. How did I know again? Well where else would they be 'contained'? Plus I could hear Max yelling inside. Max! What are they doing to her! I swear, if they lay a finger on her I'll, I'll- I quickly shoved Jimmy into a closet, taking his card, and was about to storm in the room when Dr. Gunther Hagen walked out and I narrowly avoided getting run over. Thank God I was still invisible. I leaned against the wall and shortly afterwards, Dylan walked out. I almost strangled him then and there but that would've blown my cover. I waited a minute and walked in. The flock was asleep but Max looked up and we met eyes, but then she lay back down, not knowing I was there.

She was so beautiful. I never should have left her. Dylan's words had infected my mind, the little traitor. I rushed over. Was she okay? Had they hurt her?

"Max!" I whispered.

Who-ho! It's a line my friends! A line, a line, a line, a line, a line, a line, a line, a line, a line, a line, a line

Max Pov

"Max!" I heard someone whisper right outside my cage. I jumped almost a foot in the air.

"What the hell! Who said that!" I hissed, not wanting to wake the others.

"It's me." And a figure appeared before me. In fact, you could say it was my favorite figure in the world.

"Oh my God! Fang!" I screamed. I rushed to the side of the cage, which really wasn't that far and grabbed his hand between the bars. "You're here! You came back! Why'd you leave me? Oh, I missed you so much!" He smiled his killer smile and I melted for a second.

"Missed you too. I never should have left. Max?"

"Ya?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Max?" Iggy asked waking up "What's going on?"

"Fang's back! He's here!"

"Fang's here!"

"Fang!"

"OMG! It is Fang!"

"Fang! You came back!" The whole flock burst out yelling in excitement.

"We thought you weren't coming back." I said.

"I'll always come back. I could never leave you guys. You're my family, I love you." He said. Awww. Sixteen words, he's really improving on the whole talking thing. Just then the door flew open and my heart fell.

**So waddya think? Kinda a cliffie there for ya. Plz let me know in a review! I finally have 10 but we need to make it to at least 13 for another chapter. I don't think that's too hard do you? 15 reviews and I make it extra long and exiting. Please, do it for the children. Review!**


	7. the stamp of doom

**Happy Birthday to me! Wahoo! So I have a snow day and I finally have time to update! Yay! Well I got to 13 reviews but that's kind of depressing. **** Ah well, I'll finish it up. Here is chapter 7!**

**Max POV**

"Who's there?" Shouted you probably guessed it, Dylan. His eyes frantically searched the room and landed on Fang.

"RUN!" I screamed. Too late. The boys launched themselves at each other Fists were flying everywhere, alarms blaring. Finally Dylan went down. Fang relaxed and Dylan jumped up, hitting him over the head with a stool. Hoards of erasers swarmed in and dragged him away while I screamed the whole time, my fingers bloody from clawing at the bars. When did my life turn into an awful horror film?

Maybe I'll wake up and this will all be a dream, a stupid, tacky, cliché nightmare. Ya, that's it, I closed my eyes and instantly gave myself up to sleep.

Dylan POV

I can't believe that worked. Our plan actually worked! Time for the next phase. I dragged his body into Dr. Günter Hagen's office.

"Well done Dylan."

"What do we do now? Can I kill him" I begged. My fists started clenching around my worst enemies neck.

"Not yet you idiot have patience! If you kill him now Max will never forgive you. Once she gives up on him you swoop in to comfort her and we win! How many times do I have to explain this to you!"

"Alright, alright. Where is it?" He pointed and a smile lit up my face. I took the stamp and slammed it against his neck. I grinned at the Dr.

"Just go before he wakes up!" He screamed at me. Gosh, someone's a little edgy today.

I dragged him back down the hall and threw him in with the sleeping Max. She was so beautiful when she slept and wasn't talking. I couldn't wait for her to be mine.

Fang POV

My head hurt like crazy. I opened my eyes to see max staring down at me.

"Morning" I said. She slapped me. Hard.

"Uh, OW! What was that f-" SLAP!

"But-" SLAP!

"OW!" SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

" YOU-FREAKING-LEFT-ME–AND-ALL-YOU-SAY-IS-'MORNING'?" She screamed, punching me with every word.

"But I thought you forgave m-"Her lips crashed into mine and my brain shorted out. I finally had Max in my arms again. I was about to deepen the kiss when she pulled away and hit me again.

"I love you but I swear if you EVER pull anything like that again you will wish you had never been born!"

"Love you too Max, it's good to have you back." I said and grinned as she glared at me.

"We are so doomed! We have to get out of here!" She groaned. I hugged her.

"Hush, don't worry, we'll get out of this, we always do."

"And I suppose you have a plan? We're trapped in case you didn't notice and we're surrounded by hundreds of erasers and sleeping gas can be released through the walls! There's no hope." She whispered into my shoulder.

"C'mon, Max, that's the gas talking. We'll find a way out just don't give up, please." Suddenly she gasped and backed against the far wall of the cage.

"No. NO! I'm sorry Fang! I'm sorry for ever wishing you harm and ever being mean to you! I love you! I'm sorry I swear! NO! I love you!" She started sobbing and curled into a ball, her face in her hands.

"What's going on?" asked Iggy groggily.

"Max? What is it? Tell me what's wrong!" I started to panic, I'd hardly ever seen Max cry before, she was the strongest person I knew. She gulped.

"It's a date. On your neck there's a-a date!" She sobbed. My heart fell like a rock. I was going to die.

**So do you like where the plot is going? Please, Please, Please review. I know it's horrible, my heart isn't in it. The style I tried writing it in is a fail so I want to start a new fic. I'm considering discontinuing it so please tell me if you would like to adopt it. If you want me to finish PLEASE REVIEW! For my birthday?**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**0000000000000**

**0000**

**00000000000000000000000**

****

****

****

****

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**00000000000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**0000000**

**000**

**o**


End file.
